


Spoiler Alert: It's A Girl

by directium



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directium/pseuds/directium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should write Allison announcing she's pregnant to Leonard. Bonus points if she only finds out bc she's been discharged for it and is angry at him when she gets home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiler Alert: It's A Girl

He hadn't expected her to be home so soon.

And he especially didn't expect her to be sitting in her favorite chair, arms folded across her chest in an angry fashion. He would have been overjoyed to see her if it weren't for the disgruntled expression on her face.

"Allison! What on Earth are you doing home? I thought you weren't on shore leave for another month!"

"I've been discharged," she said, teeth gritted.

"What?!" Leonard asked angrily. "But you're one of the best soldiers they've got! They can't just—"

"They said it's not safe for me to be out on the field in my condition," she continued, rising to her feet.

His mood immediately shifted from angry to concerned. "Your 'condition'? What does that mean? Are you sick?!"

"Leonard, I'm pregnant."

The words hit him like a brick, and her anger suddenly made a lot more sense to him. "...I see."

"And can you tell me who on Earth might have gotten me pregnant?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

He cleared his throat, his cheeks flushed a light pink. "Well, while I certainly hope the answer to that question is me, you seem pretty upset about being pregnant so I'm not really sure I want to know..."

She sighed and shook her head. "Yes, of course it's you, Leonard. Sorry, I'm just a little frustrated about what happened. Now I'll have to stay home and you know how restless I get with nothing to do..."

"Well, it is good to see you home again," he said, gently taking one of her hands. "And it is wonderful to hear that you're pregnant! Even if the timing isn't ideal."

"They did at least tell me the gender of the baby," she said, as a smile spread across her face. "Would you like to know?"

"Yes!" he said excitedly.

She leaned closer to him, and took both of his hands in hers. "Do you REALLY want to know?"

"Yes, of course I do!"

She suddenly frowned and pulled her hands out of his, folding her arms across her chest as she turned away from him. "Well, maybe I don't want to tell you," she said in a mock-angry voice. "Maybe I'm still upset about being stuck at home because you didn't wrap it before you tapped it."

He could tell what she was doing, and he resisted the urge to smile as he crossed his own arms. "Oh, really now?"

"Yep," she responded, nose turned up in an exaggerated fashion. "Maybe I'll just let you wait a bit before I tell you~!"

"Well, what if I said I'd buy you lots of nice presents and take care of your every need if you told me?" Leonard asked, unable to hide his smile any longer as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

She chuckled and leaned back against him. "I'd say you should be doing that whether or not I tell you, asshole."

He laughed and kissed her. "Fair point, but you could still tell me."

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe I will if you give me a foot rub."

"Only a foot rub?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ice cream, too?"

He laughed again and let his hands drift down to her stomach. "It's a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fluff War, though she couldn't stay angry for long or else it wouldn't be very fluffy~!


End file.
